


Not Quite Lost In Translation

by notsofreshavocado



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Gen, Grommish mog, Jupidad, Oh and i forgot Karen makes a suprise visit, Why Did I Write This?, and i love her, canon who haha, fuck corvus and ivy, i cannot English help me, mog is a little shit, society has progressed past the need of corvus and ivy, throwing hands, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofreshavocado/pseuds/notsofreshavocado
Summary: Wherein Jupiter throws hands with a Karen, Morrigan gets her revenge and wunsoc is deeply concerned about a certain member and their patron(Grommish! mog AU oneshot)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Not Quite Lost In Translation

Jupiter north has been known for many things he did in his life, but contemplating in minor details wasn't one of them. Looking back, he really should have considered this, he thought, standing in the lobby of the deucalion, standing in front of a furious old woman who reeked of ecstasy and cologne and a very disgruntled morrigan, who was trying her best to look innocent.

"This little welp sabotaged my bedroom! Get her out of this establishment immediately, or else I will be suing this good for nothing hotel you hear me?"

"Now now let's calm-"

"I'm telling you she did! The little witchling created a curse that would make my bed eat me alive!"

"I have done _nothing-_ "

"Don't lie to me you brat, I've heard you muttering some strange things in the hallway, I knew you were out to get me from day one-"

" _I was talking to myself in grommish!_ I'm not allowed to _speak_ anymore?"

"You either speak the language or get out! We don't tolerate that kind of nonsense here in nevermoor young lady-"

Jupiter sighed. He did not have time for this today.

"Alright ladies let's break this up shall we?" He said, trying his best not to sound annoyed. Old nevermoorian ladies were a right pain in the neck when they wanted to be.

"Let me speak to the manager-"

Jupiter cleared his throat. This woman was clearly on something alright. "I am the manager?", he said, trying his best to keep smiling.

"Well then do something about this won't you!"

"Look ma'am, we specifically warned you not to feed the bed-"

"I'll feed whatever the hell I please!"

"-or else its gonna see you as nothing but lunch. It is not morrigan's fault that you have disregarded our rules and terms of service, putting yourself at risk when we specifically requested you _not_ to."

"Who knows what that hellion is saying? She could be running around killing people for all we know!"

"Please calm down-"

" _What are you even talking about_ -"

"Ma'am, you come into my hotel, smuggle drinks, break our rules _that were created for your ensuring your safety_ and now you _accuse my guests of murder?_ " Jupiter felt his temper rising. He didnt bother smiling anymore.

" _Well-_ "

"If you dont stop now, I might have to ask you to leave"

The lady let out a silent "hmph" and limped towards the grand staircase, muttering curses under her breath. Morrigan, who looked extremely annoyed, did the same.

"This is the third time this week. I'm terribly sorry mog."

"Its not your fault, Jupiter." She let out a sigh.

Morrigan did not grow up in nevermoor. In fact, her being here has resulted in the infringement of many laws, the least of which could be considered kidnapping of children and purchase of illegal substances used outside the free state. You know, nothing major, really.

Instead she grew up in this horribly old fashioned (and incredibly boring) town called jackalfax in the republic. Her family spoke grommish, and even though the chancellor's daughter would be expected to speak english fluently, corvus crow was nothing but a foul-faced turd who did not give two cents about his daughter, least of all her education. However, once he decided to get married to an equally foul-faced turd named ivy (a match made in heaven, those two), he soon found out that ivy couldn't recognize grommish if it danced naked right in front if her, least of all _speak_ it. Thus, 3 months of vigorous learning and 59 teachers later, Morrigan could finally communicate efficiently to her step-mother, although why anyone would willingly do so still remains a mystery.

Shaking his head, Jupiter headed towards his room 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan crow was _not_ having a good time.

Dont get her wrong, she loved everything about nevermoor. But the incident that happened earlier this evening still remained fresh inside her head, and the prospect of having to sit in a class with that cheap excuse of a professor did not help in any way.

She'd thought that being in the wondrous society would help her fit in with the others, to be more than just a burden on someone. But being in wunsoc came with it's own problems, and now she has to deal with a bunch of people who despise her for who she is or are on their wits end trying to conceal her secret. Not that it matters now anyway, because it's been a week since she was suspended for accidentally breathing fire. Wonderful. 

She was sick and tired of people walking over her like a doormat. First she's ostracized for being a cursed child, and now they hate her just because she prefers speaking grommish? Can the divine thing please come and relieve her of this burden? She doesnt think she'll be able to hold on for much longer.

And Onstald, oh sweet, _darling_ onstald, what would she do without him? The ancient turtlewun who shows up every day to teach her that she is a monster that deserves to die for the sins of her kind. Such a sweetheart. Morrigan's eyes landed on her desk where she wrote a 3 page essay summarising the dangers wundersmiths pose to society, and her mouth began to twitch upwards as she slowly formulated a plan to show her undying gratitude towards her favourite teacher.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, miss crow." Onstald strode (more like limped) into what would be his classroom for the day: a hot, smelly stable where Charlie keeps the horses that he barely uses. No wonder old leatherbrain didn't look too happy. 

"Good morning!" Morrigan chipped back, trying her best to feign innocence. If Onstald was perturbed by this sudden change in behaviour, he didnt say anything. 

She walked towards him and handed him a small card, decorated with glitter and little stickers here, conveniently masking the contents of said card, which was filled with the finest curses her grandmother had handpicked for the most special occasions.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh nothing it's just something I made for you. It says you're the most wonderful teacher I've ever had and I love your classes so much!" She said, plastering a huge fake grin on her face. _Wait till the linguistic department gets a hold of this_ , she thought, trying her best not to smirk. Well although that technically wasnt a lie. It would be a matter of what she thought was worse: teachers that refused to sit in the same room as her because they were scared for their lives, or a stinky little turtle man who despises her for existing. 

"Ah" Onstald cleared his throat, visibly confused (and more than a little bit distraught, she noted with glee) with his pupil's sudden display of affection. "Let's move on. Now do you remember what Oddbuoy…"

Oh this was going to be perfect.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning morrigan and Jupiter found themselves in the office of the mundane scholar mistress. To say she was angry was an understatement.

"-disrespect towards her professors! If she does this again mark my words North, I will see to it that she will _never_ come near wunsoc ever again. Understand?!"

"Yes, scholar mistress." Said Jupiter. Morrigan knew something was off by the way he was talking. He seemed eerily calm. Preparing herself for the worst, she crept slowly towards the door, hoping that jupiter wouldn't be angry.

"Morrigan?" Jupiter asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched. _Oh no oh no I'm so dead help-_ "yeah?" she said, trying hard to keep the fear out of her voice. To her suprise, Jupiter winked and shot her a thumbs up. 

"Nice going."

Morrigan felt giddy with relief. She let out a tiny giggle, which turned into raucous laughter, and it wasnt long before her patron joined in, both of them laughing their heads off, not paying any heed to the crowd of society members slowly inching away from the pair. _Like patron, like candidate_ , they said, shaking their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, believe me, I did. Now I can finally study in peace.


End file.
